


Maybe

by majin_geta



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball
Genre: M/M, Post Super, i dont know trunks and mais ship name but thats here too, idfk age is hecking werid in db, kakavege, like incredbily post super, like the kids have grown up and have kids post super, mention of vegbul, veggie and goku are old men, well older men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majin_geta/pseuds/majin_geta
Summary: just a wuick lilttle something for the holiday season :D!this was originally just supposed to be one part, but i had the idea for a second while i was revising this one and IMMEDIATELY had to write a second part.
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Kakavege - Relationship, Son Goku & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> just a wuick lilttle something for the holiday season :D! 
> 
> this was originally just supposed to be one part, but i had the idea for a second while i was revising this one and IMMEDIATELY had to write a second part.

Winter. Cold and unforgiving deep in the woods, especially at the base of a mountain. Quiet, peaceful solitude, just how Vegeta liked. His quaint little home was very hard to get to, purposely so no one would bother him-- not even his children or his grandchildren. They visited once every few years, but never during the brutal winter. Bulla hated the cold. Trunks and his wife Mai weren't fans either. Truthfully, distance had grown between Vegeta and his children with the death of his wife and their mother. She, Bulma, was the glue that held them all together, and once she was gone, it began to dissolve.

Vegeta tried to continue as normal, he tended to his fatherly duties-- which wasn't much at that point. Bulla and Trunks were old and independent enough to care for themselves. He was Trunks' best man at his wedding, an Earth tradition he didn't understand but was more than happy to participate in. He even walked Bulla half way down the aisle before she got cold feet and left her groom at the alter. Secretly, he was grateful. Vegeta rather disliked his daughter's choice in spouse. He was present for the birth of his first grandchild. Trunks and Mai named Goten as the child's godparent. Bulla was rather upset with that decision. They had gotten into a heated argument. Eventually, Bulla relented and the issue was solved. Vegeta left shortly after that and didn't come around again until Mai's second pregnancy. His children were still close with each other, as far as he knew anyway. It's been more than a few years.

All these incredible, life changing, wonderful moment he experienced, they meant so much to him, but also hurt him profoundly. Bulma never saw Trunks marry, she never saw the boys Bulla brought home. She never had a chance to meet her grandchildren. Vegeta never had the chance to grow old with the love of his life. Every new gray hair in his upright mane and bushy, barely groomed beard, every line, every wrinkle in his tired, worn out, rugged face was a constant reminder. She would absolutely hate his beard.

"An old man without his old woman." He chuckled. If Bulma heard him, she'd tear into him.

As Vegeta reminisced, he sensed a familiar ki. Odd. He hasn't seen him in years, far longer than his children at least. Their last visit ended poorly and awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since. What could've possibly happened to make him need to see Vegeta? He hadn't sensed any abnormal energy. Lord Beerus nor Whis have shown up. King Kai didn't contact him. What was going on? He stared at the front door, nerves pulsing-- or was that his heart racing? Though he was expecting it, the knock at the door startled him.

"Yo 'Geta, you home?"

' _Geta_. How long it's been since he heard that nickname and the voice it came from.

"Depends. What is it you need, Kakarot?"

"I, uh, I brought you something! A gift!"

"A gift? All these years without so much as a 'hello' and you show up unannounced bearing a gift? What frivolous thing is it that I don't have that I could possibly need?"

Unintentionally, Vegeta's tone had been rather harsh. The other side of the door fell quiet. He almost thought Kakarot left. As another long beat of silence passed, and right as Vegeta was going to ask if he was still there, Kakarot spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry." His voice was soft, authentic. Genuine. "I wanted to come by sooner, but it took me a long time to get your gift."

"Well I don't want it. Goodbye."

"Vegeta!"

The pitiful call of his name forced him to stay put. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to bolt. The last thing he wanted was a visitor, especially if that visitor was Kakarot-- even more so if he had a gift. His solitude was being interrupted. He hated being interrupted.

"Vegeta."

That same genuine voice. It cut through him so easily. Like a hot knife through softened butter.

"Can I come in? It's cold."

_Damn_.

Vegeta relented. He opened the door, revealing a surprised Kakarot. Vegeta squinted at him. Except for the few gray hairs, age seemingly escaped him. There wasn't a wrinkle or crease to be seen on his face. Yet another thing to add to the list of things he was better at.

"Oh! There's hair on your face!" Kakarot pointed out, trying to mask his shock.

"Yes, it's called a beard, Kakarot." Vegeta replied, stepping aside to allow his friend entry to his home.

"I know that," he grumbled, "I didn't know you grew one is all."

"If you cared to visit, you would've known."

Kakarot frowned. "That's not fair, Vegeta. You're capable of coming to see me too."

Vegeta glared at him. As if he would ever leave the solace of his home.

"Anyway," Kakarot beamed, "I didn't come here to argue! I came to give you this!"

He held out a medium sized black box. It was shiny and sleek. The front had a golden latch. It looked rather important and special. Vegeta eyed it suspiciously.

"Aw come on 'Geta, don't be like that. I worked really hard to get this. The least you could do is pretend like you like it."

Vegeta reluctantly accepted the gift with an eye roll and sigh. Kakarot delicately placed the black box in his hands. It was heavier than expected and not made of wood like he thought. Vegeta looked up at Kakarot skeptically.

"Go on," he said with a small, nervous smile, "open it."

So Vegeta did. Inside, nestled neatly on black silk, were seven shiny orange orbs staring back at him. Each one reflected his bewildered expression. He didn't know what to say. A complete set of Dragonballs were in his hands, wholly at his disposal. What an insanely absurd and kind gesture.

A million questions with no answers ran through his head. The old Vegeta would've wished for immortality, but what possibly could the new Vegeta wish for? His youth to return, maybe? That seemed rather pointless. He could ask for immortality still, though he already outlived one of his loved ones. Out living the others would only torment and torture him more. Fortune was equally asinine. He married into one of the richest families in the world. Truly, Vegeta found himself at a loss. There was nothing he wanted.

"Wow," Kakarot spoke, rousing Vegeta from his whirlwind thoughts, "I didn't realize this would leave you so speechless!"

"Why did you give me these?" Vegeta asked. Maybe the reason would lead him to a wish.

Kakarot's demeanor shifted. He scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, well..." He mulled over his words. "I was kind of a jerk last time I came over and I figured this would be a good way to make up for it."

Vegeta knew Kakarot was dancing around his actual reasoning, but he didn't press. He didn't need to.

"Trunks always says this time of year takes a lot out of you, especially since, y'know..." Kakarot trailed off for a moment before continuing. "I know it's been a long time, and I know you miss her, so I thought giving you the Dragonballs..."

_Oh_.

"I see," was all Vegeta could muster.

He closed the box and set it on a near by table, staring intently at it. Vegeta felt a mix of emotions. He couldn't pinpoint one feeling. He felt all of them surging through his heart and mind. The room spun, not a lot, but enough to make him nauseous. His knees grew weak, threatening to buckle. Vegeta closed his eyes. He gripped the table and leaned forward onto it for stability. He thought he heard Kakarot calling his name.

Kakarot suggested it so casually, as if it would be that easy, as if that would fix everything. It seemed incredibly selfish to wish Bulma back to life after damn near two decades. She missed so much of her children's and grandchildren's lives. She should be here, of course she should, but--

"Vegeta?"

_There it was again_.

He heard the floor shift beside him. A heavy but gentle hand rest on his lower back. Startled, Vegeta opened his eyes. Kakarot was next to him leaning on the same table. He was leaning farther than him, resulting in Vegeta looking down at him. He could see some signs of age on Kakarot's face now. The lines in his face weren't as pronounced, only really noticeable close up. Most of them were around his eyes and mouth, no doubt from laughing and smiling. There were more gray hair's in his wild mane than Vegeta thought. Still, he aged far more gracefully than himself.

Vegeta watched his other hand raise just enough to softly cup the side of his face. The gesture made his head spin again, a little more intensely this time. Breathing in, he closed his eyes once more. His exhale was slow and shaky.

"Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

Kakarot's voice was quiet. Vegeta found himself leaning ever so slightly into his touch. Vegeta removed one hand from the table, opting to grasp the one on his cheek. Kakarot realized where his hand was and tried to move it.

"Don't." Vegeta said, gripping his hand tighter. "I'm fine."

"I didn't mean to make you upset if I did."

"You didn't."

"Then...?"

Vegeta sighed, slowly opening his eyes. Kakarot's were already on him, watching, concern and confusion evident on his face.

"The gift was a nice sentiment, but I can't accept it."

"What?! Why not!?"

Vegeta adverted his gaze. He needed a moment to gather his words.

"It... It wouldn't be fair. She's missed so much already. It wouldn't be right. And besides," he looked back to Kakarot, "it's been more than a year. It wouldn't work even if I tried."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you could use them to talk to her." Kakarot countered. Vegeta shook his head.

"Even that wouldn't feel appropriate. It's best if I live my remaining days here and hope I did enough to atone so I can see her again."

Kakarot hummed. He pulled away from Vegeta and grabbed the box with the Dragonballs. He opened it, plucking the four star ball from it's place.

"Here, take this," Kakarot said, putting the ball in Vegeta's hand, "You may have lost Bulma, but you still have Trunks and his family and Bulla. I know I haven't been the greatest, but you still have me too!"

Vegeta glanced between the Dragonball and Kakarot, utterly perplexed. Kakarot smiled at him.

"That ball was my grandpa's. It has a lot of memories and adventures tied to it. It meant a lot to me back then, still kinda does honestly. But I want you to have it. I think it'll be nice and safe with you."

"K-Kakarot..."

Vegeta flung himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man, clinging to him for dear life. Kakarot stood stunned, unsure of what to do. Vegeta didn't hug people. He wasn't affectionate. Kakarot cautiously hugged Vegeta back. Once he was certain Vegeta wouldn't shove him away, he squeezed him closer. He could feel him faintly trembling, probaly tring his damnedest not to cry. It pulled at his heart, so Kakarot hugged him even closer and squeezed even harder.

Being in Kakarot's embrace was warm and comforting, much like his presence. Snug in his arms, he felt secure, intact. It didn't feel like the world was weighing on his shoulders. Besides his children, Kakarot had always been the one remaining constant in Vegeta's life that kept him here. He could always count on him-- though, he'd sooner rather die than admit it.

"Thank you," Vegeta whipsered.

"You're welcome."

Winter. Cold and unforgiving deep in the woods, especially at the base of a mountain. Quiet, peaceful solitude, just how Vegeta liked-- but maybe... just maybe having someone to cozy up with wouldn't be so bad. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are veggie and goku outta charactre???? idk maybe possilb a little.  
> do i care?????? aboslutely not.  
> im the writier. if i want dumb cute ooc kakabege, im gonna write dumb cute ooc kakavege.

_**ONE YEAR LATER** _

The fire crackled peacefully, filling the small living room with delightful warmth. Large snowflakes began to fall again outside. Just how Vegeta liked it, quiet and serene, even with his and Kakarot's family present. Not much has changed. Vegeta still found himself lingering on the outside of the group, simply observing the festivities. Kakarot was in the midst of it, laughing and goofing around like always, easily bringing about more joy and happiness simply by being there. Vegeta watched their families bond. Yes, not much has changed, but some things had.

Trunks and Mai were expecting their third child, a little girl, their first. They were ecstatic. She was due any day now. Bulla was engaged once more. Vegeta expressed concern that they were moving too fast, but at least he like this boy, more than any of her previous boyfriends anyway. He felt more at ease giving his blessing. Goten had gotten married to an old high school girlfriend, Felice. They were expecting their first child sometime in the summer. Kakarot was overjoyed to once again be a grandfather.

And Kakarot. He and Vegeta grew very close over the year, close enough for Kakarot to move in. Close enough for them to be affectionate. Soft touches and embraces were apart of their daily routine. Vegeta wasn't quite sure what to make of their current relationship, but he knew there was something there, something he wanted to explore and cultivate. Expressing such thoughts was beyond him, however. Speaking his emotions didn't come easy, especially when it came to the mushy ones.

Lost in thought, Vegeta closed his eyes. Tonight. He should tell Kakarot tonight-- after everyone's left, of course. No sense in turning it into a huge ordeal or spectacle.

A timer went off in the kitchen, prompting him to open his eyes. Trunks, Bulla, and Kakarot all looked to Vegeta. He silently excused himself. The scent of baked meats and other food crept in his nose as he walked into the kitchen. His stomach growled. Dinner should be done soon. He grabbed the oven mitts off the counter and opened the oven. The boar was browned nicely. Definitely done, he thought. He pulled it out, kicking the oven door shut. Another growl emerged from his stomach. Vegeta set the roasting pan on top of the stove to allow it to rest and cool.

"20 more minutes," he called, taking off his oven mitts, "and then we can eat."

A loud chorus of groans and boos could be heard in the living room. Vegeta chuckled. He walked towards the sink. Leaning on the edge, he looked out to the picturesque snow scape. He never tired of the snow. He looked forward to it year after year.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Kakarot asked, sidling up behind him, wrapping an arm low around his waist.

_Ba-dum._

"The snow. It's nice to look at." _Just like you._

"Speaking of nice to look at," _ba-dum_ , "Bulla did a great job decorating, don't ya think?"

Kakarot shifted, pulling Vegeta with him. Vegeta's backside was now against the sink counter, arms draped around Kakarot's neck. Kakarot towered over him, hands firmly on Vegeta's waist.

Vegeta scowled. "I don't understand why we need a gaudy lighted tree inside our home."

Kakarot giggled, pulling himself closer so their bodies were flush. He leaned down until their foreheads were pressed together. Vegeta's heart stopped. Was this it? Was this the moment? The air felt thick in his lungs. Their noses touched. _Oh fuck_.

"I think she did good," Kakarot said lowly, making Vegeta's heart flutter, "She put up a lot of that missile stuff though."

_Ba-dum._

"M-Missile stuff?" Vegeta managed to croak.

Kakarot shrugged a shoulder, prompting Vegeta to glance up. There, hanging above them, was a sprig of mistletoe. _Oh. Fuck_. He looked back at the man standing over him. The smile on his face was smug, a rare sight. Kakarot's eyes fluttered shut. He could feel his breath on his lips. Just as Vegeta closed his eyes, a ruckus sprouted in the living room.

"Uh, guys," Mai shouted, panic evident in her voice, "My water just broke."

* * *

Trunks told Vegeta he didn't have to stay, but of course he had to. He was present for his other grandchildren's births, and he wasn't about to starting missing them now. Dinner could wait, though it probably wasn't any good now anyway. It's been hours.

Kakarot tried his best to stay calm. He insisted on keeping Vegeta company in the waiting room. Vegeta could feel the anxiety radiating from him. He grabbed Kakarot's hand and held it, giving a firm and gentle reassuring squeeze. It meant a lot to him that he was here.

"Oh man, I hate hospitals," Kakarot whined. "I hope this doesn't take much longer."

Vegeta chuckled.

"You can go back home if you'd like. I'll be fine alone."

Kakarot gave him a stern look and shook his head.

"Uh uh. No way. You went through the last two alone. I'm not letting you go through a third all by yourself."

Vegeta stared at him, taken aback by his statement. Not knowing how to respond, Vegeta smiled softly at him.

"Dad? Goku?"

Vegeta shot up at the sound of Trunks' voice and rushed to him, pulling Kakarot behind him. Trunks let out an amused breath of air.

"Relax. Everything went fine. Both Mai and Bulma are perfectly fine and healthy."

"B-Bulma...?" Vegeta repeated.

Trunks nodded. Vegeta felt tears stinging his eyes.

"We decided a while go our first daughter would be named after mom. I know she's still in our memories and hearts, but..."

Vegeta could see Trunks was fighting back his own tears. He let go of Kakarot's hand and quickly wrapped his son in a tight hug. Trunks clung to him, tears pouring down his face. A few trailed down his too. Vegeta held him until he finished crying.

"Your mother would love that you named a child after her." Vegeta reassured.

Trunks wiped his eyes, nodding with one final sniffle. He looked at his dad and smiled, embarrassed. Vegeta mimicked.

"Now, don't leave your daughter and wife waiting. Go be with them. We can have dinner some other time."

They hugged one final time, and the Trunks was off. Vegeta stood there, emotions jumbled and swimming. Kakarot appeared behind him, tossing his arms around his shoulders and resting his chin on the top of Vegeta's head.

"Well, now what?" He asked.

Vegeta hummed. He wiggled out of Kakarot's hold and turned to face him. He cupped his face and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. Vegeta sighed contently as Kakarot returned the kiss and placed his hands over his own.

Just how Vegeta liked it, quiet and serene, even with his and Kakarot's family present. Not much has changed. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Yes, not much has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays!!! hope 2021 is easier on us all!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i'm so slow when it comes to writing. i am the slowest person ever. i try not to force myself bc my fics ownt be worth a damn but if i dont force myself, i dont write anything so :) 
> 
> also! i've changed my twitter handle its now @/slutiroth. follow me there if youd like! its mostly me currently obsessiong over dragonball legends and sephiroth.


End file.
